Coming Out of the Closet
by Ziny-DiNozzo
Summary: Addison wants to tell Meredith how she feels but chickens out, Mere gets the idea and follows her into the janitor's closet. Oneshot that may or may not be extended Mer/Add kinda pre smutness...


_Hey guys, sorry i haven't been updating latly, but I'm trying to work out what to do with Alex in the sequel to In Your Arms, and i can't post the last couple of chapters until i do... help welcome!_

**Coming Out of the Closet**

Addison hesitated; she shifted her weight and stared ahead knowing what she had to do but still unsure if she should. So for another moment she stood there in the doorway, biting her lip and staring into the conference room to Meredith who sat at the table, reading and filling out charts.

Swallowing Addison took a preparatory breathe and took a step forward, Meredith looked up at the noise, "Addison," she said smiling softly, "Hi,"

Addison didn't say anything, she stepped forward and then with a great deal of energy managed to force out, "Hey… Meredith, Uh…" she fumbled for an excuse to see her, "ave you seen Izzie?"

"Not since rounds," Meredith shrugged, "Sorry,"

"No, it's fine. Ok. Thanks." Addison gave a forced smile and Meredith smiled back, frowning slightly before turning back to her work. Addison turned, ready to leave and let everything disappear. She could move to L.A. or Boston, she needed to get far away.

But… well of course she couldn't do that.

What she could do, needed to do, the thing she had come here to do, was to talk to Meredith, and tell her the truth. So she turned around and hovered for a short moment, but long enough for Meredith to sense her presence and look up at her again.

"Sorry." Addison said, "I, uh...I'm not sorry. I just...I'm having a little trouble because I need to ask you something. Tell you something. And I don't usually have trouble. But what I need to say, to ask… I'm not even sure I want the answer to, but I have to ask. So I'm just going to say it and ask you and then you answer and then... uh, I'll go from there, ok?"

Meredith frowned, "Ok."

Addison swallowed, "Do you remember anything from when you had your appendix out?"

"Uhh… I remember Mark, and I remember breaking up with Derek and Finn. But… between confirming I wasn't pregnant and waking from surgery not really…"

"Ok." Addison paused, but forced her self to continue, "Except, you know, it just... We talked. You and Me. And… it was good, it was nice. Easy. Kind of like… like we were friends except…"

"I know you hate me. You don't owe me anything Addison, I know that."

"But that's it." Addison sat down in the chair closest to Meredith's, "I don't hate you."

"You don't?"

Addison closed her eyes and ran a hand through her red hair, "When I walked into that trauma room and I saw you on the table, intubated blue and in v-fib I…" She faltered, "It broke my heart."

Addison opened her eyes and looked at Meredith, the blonde had a small frown on her face and her blue eyes were searching Addison for answers. "And it's… because well… You were dead Meredith. And I froze, I couldn't breathe and everything was…"

She stood suddenly, "I have to go."

"Addison..."

"No, no. I'm... I'm ok. I…" Addison turned and moved away quickly.

Why had she done that? Why had she almost revealed her biggest secret? Why did she almost tell Meredith Grey how she felt?

Meredith sat in the conference room frowning, she had no idea what had just happened, but… well, Addison didn't hate her. A huge smile formed on her face, Addison didn't hate her. Actually thought of her as an almost friend. She had been worried about her through her near death whatever. She had been broken hea-

Realisation hit her. Hard.

Addison was in love with her. Meredith leaped up and ran off, she had to find her, she needed to speak with her, to set thing right. Oh dear God. How could she have been so stupid, so shy? She could believe it; Addison, in love with her.

"Have you seen Addison?" She panted as she skidded to a stop next to Alex in the nurse's station,

"Elevator," He grunted without looking up from the computer he was working at,

"Thanks," she ran off again, hitting the button of the elevator impatiently, "Come on, come on." She muttered, the doors opened and she jumped inside and instinctively hit the button for the floor below, rather then Addison's appropriate floor above.

When the elevator came to a stop Meredith rushed out and cursed silently, before moving to the closest supply closet and looking inside, "Addison?" no sign of her, Meredith moved out and opened and on call room, then down the hall to the bathroom, "Addison?" she bent down and looked for familiar high hells sticking out from the bottom of the cubicle doors, "Addison?" she wasn't at the nurse's station, or in the stair weld, or the conference room, or any of the empty patient's room. Finally Meredith opened a janitor's cupboard, "Addison?"

Addison was there, sitting on a box in the corner, a mop next to her. She was crying.

"Addison," Meredith sighed, "Hi."

"Weren't you just up on three?"

"I was. But… You were, and then you left, and I-"

"Look why don't you just pick a floor and stay on it, and I'll pick a floor and stay on that, because I really need a moment or two without you. Your face shows up in my head, your …panties show up in my husband's pocket, your voice echoes through my dreams. Really you're everywhere, and I need a moment or two without you."

"I get that."

"Thanks." Addison muttered, but Meredith didn't leave,

"I get it. I mean, your face shows up in my head, in my dreams, your name haunts my after life whatever, your voice rings in my ears and makes my stomach flip. You're everywhere and I can't escape it but really… I don't think I want to. Escape it, I mean. I can hardly stand having a moment or two without you and…" Meredith moved forward and bent down, "Addison, I get the feeling you can't either."

"Meredith…" Addison murmured softly, "What are you saying?"

Meredith lent forward, "I'm going to kiss you. I'm going to kiss you with tongue. I'm going to kiss you so you feel it. Okay?"

"Okay," Addison breathed as she wiped her eyes and nose.

Meredith lent in closer and pressed her lips softly to Addison's, and she kissed her gently and delicately, running her tongue over Addison's lips before letting the kiss deepen and feeling Addison whimper softly and wrap her arms loosely around Meredith's neck as their tongues moved together and Meredith's hand caressed Addison's cheek.

With a soft smile Meredith pulled back and looked into Addison's glistening and confused blue eyes, "Why'd you do that?" Addison murmured,

"Because…" Meredith whispered, running her finger tips up and down the back of Addison's neck, "I love you, I've fallen for you… and I really hope you've fallen for me too."

Addison looked into Meredith's eyes, hands holding the blonde a bit closer, "Yes," She breathed, "Yes… I have… I've fallen for you. I'm in love with you."

The words had barely left her mouth before Meredith covered Addison's mouth with her own, kissing her deeply and moving so instead bending painfully over she's straddling Addison's lap.

Addison gasped and kissed back with urgency, holding Meredith's neck and moaning into her mouth. Meredith moved to kiss along Addison's jaw, then nibble on her ear and suck at her sensitive neck, while Addison's hands travelled down and pushed Meredith's white coat off her shoulders, and down to the floor.

"Meredith," Addison whimpered, one hand grabbing her blonde hair, the other slipping up the back of the long sleeve shirt Meredith wore under her scrub top,

Meredith's mouth moved back to Addison's and the redhead devoured her, her hands clenching and scratching at Meredith's back and scalp as Meredith's own hand slipped into Addison's blouse and cupped her breast, her thumb rubbing over the nipple that poked through Addison's thin bra.

Addison bit down in pleasure, her teeth pulling painfully yet satisfyingly on Meredith's lower lip. Meredith gasped and pulled away from the kiss, resting her forehead against Addison's.

"Not here." She whispered, her hand sliding out of Addison's blouse leaving the red head to whimper at the loss, "Tonight." Meredith smiled and moved her head to press a kiss below Addison's ear, "Let me take you out tonight."

Addison in turn let her hand slide from under Meredith's shirt, instead it rested on her waist and she whispered into Meredith ear, "Only if you take me home after,"

Meredith smiled and kissed Addison shortly, "It's a date." She grinned, "I'll pick you up at seven."

"I can't wait," Addison murmured,

Meredith smirked and let her chest hover against Addison's, she could feel the red head's hard nipples against her own breasts, "I can tell," She whimpered devilishly,

Addison moaned, "_Ohhh_,"

"I love you," Meredith whispered kissing Addison's lips with a feather touch,

"I love you too," Addison breathed,

Meredith stood herself up and moved off Addison's lap, Addison immediately stood too and moved quickly, pressing Meredith back against the closed door, ravishing the blonde and moving her thigh between Meredith's legs.

Meredith groaned into their kiss and clung to Addison, her hand resettling on her breast, this time over her blouse. Addison's mind flickered to Meredith's pleasured gasp and she was filled with the need to hear it again, so with a particularly cunning smirk she bit down on Meredith's lower lip and pulled. The effect was better then desired, as Meredith's hips rolled and ground against Addison's thigh sending a ripple of electricity through every nerve and she let go of a sound Addison couldn't even identify. It was like a moaned gasp and a pleasurable yelp all at once as well as a kind of panted groan.

Meredith once again pulled from the kiss, her hands moved to Addison's face and she looked her… lover? …she looked Addison in the eye, "Tonight." She managed to say once more,

Addison nodded with a smirk, "Seven."

"Seven." Meredith nodded; she panted slightly, and rested her head on Addison's shoulder, "Wear something that's easy to get on."

"You mean something that's easy to get off?" Addison grinned,

Meredith chuckled, "Exactly." With great effort she took her own weight and stood away from Addison, "I'll see you tonight then,"

"Tonight."

Meredith stole another quick kiss from Addison's lips before slipping out of the door and walking from the janitor's closet with a satisfied smile.

From further down the corridor Cristina smirked and nudged Izzie who nudged George. The three were sitting at the nurse's station with Alex eating their lunch and charting.

"50 says she was in there with McDreamy," Cristina bet,

Izzie laughed and George grinned, Alex turned and saw Meredith walking away, he grinned, "75 says it was Montgomery."

"What?" George laughed,

"You wish," Cristina laughed, "Prepare to loose 75 bucks."

Izzie nudged them, "Guys look, the doors opening." The four interns stared at the door and gaped as they saw Addison slip out of it, running her hands over her blouse and adjusting her skirt. George froze and Izzie gaped, "Meredith and _Montgomery_?"

"I'm going to kill her," Cristina glared,

Alex grinned, "Don't be a sore loser Yang, pay up."

**What do you think? Review!**


End file.
